Video architectures have grown in complexity in recent times. Some video architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. In certain architectures, service providers may offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their end users, which can simulate an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. The ability to optimize video encoding and decoding with certain bitrate constraints during a video conference presents a significant challenge to developers and designers, who attempt to offer a video conferencing solution that is realistic and that mimics a real-life meeting.